Révélations en Egypte
by Tristitia
Summary: En fin de 7éme année Dumbledore confit deux missions à Harry. L'une étant de découvrir ce qui a poussé Drago à devenir mangemort l'autre étant de découvir l'origine d'une trés vieille amulette égyptienne ...HPDM ne prend pas en compte la fin du tome 6


**Révélations en Egypte**

Couple: Harry/Drago

Rating : K pour l'instant mais certainement M par le suite.

Résumé : En fin de 7éme année Dumbledore confit deux missions à Harry. L'une étant de découvrir ce qui as poussé Drago a devenir mangemort l'autre étant de découvir l'origine d'une trés vieille amulette égyptienne ...

Note de l'auteur : Voilà ma premiére fic.Je vous en prie soyez indulgent .Je previens quand même que pour ceux qui ne l'aurait pas compris que cette fic parle d'une relation homosexuel donc les Homophobes abstenez vous . Les reviews sont bien sûr les bienvenues seulement si elles sont intelligentes et construites. Par contre si c'est pour me dire que c'est vraiment du n'importe quoi de mettre Harry et Drago ensemble et bien vous savez qu'il existe une petite croix en haut de votre écran.

Merci et Bonne lecture !

**CHAPITRE 1:** _Drôle de mission ..._

On était début mai, le temps se réchauffait considérablement et les élèves de Poudlard avaient de plus en plus de mal à rester concentrés en cours, attirés par la pelouse vert émeraude du parc. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient à présent en septième année. Hermione avait été nommée préfète en chef et Harry capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch.

Depuis le début de l'année, Dumbledore cherchait à connaître tous les élèves mangemort ou potentiellement futur mangemort. Pour cela il avait demandait de l'aide à Harry. Le directeur essayait de comprendre avant tout pourquoi certains l'étaient devenus afin d'essayer d'empêcher d'autre de le devenir.

Pour les trois adolescent l'année était très dure car ils devaient tous trois passer leur ASPIC à la fin de l'année. Hermione partirait ensuite dans des études en médicomagie quand à Ron et Harry ils commenceraient leur formation d'Aurors.

xoxoxox

Harry se cala plus confortablement dans l'un des canapés de la salle commune, attrapa un livre et fit mine de s'y intéresser. En fait, il voulait surtout oublier que ses deux meilleurs amis étaient montés l'un sur l'autre et se bécotaient à n'en plus finir. Mais au bout d'un quart d'heure, ni tenant, plus il posa son livre et lança un des coussins sur le couple enlacé. Hermione et Ron sursautèrent :

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Harry ? demanda Hermione

- Vous n'avez pas honte tous les deux ? Vous êtes préfets quand même vous devriez montrer l'exemple ?

A ces mots, Ron rougit légèrement et Hermione semblait mal à l'aise. En voyant leurs mines déconfites, il ne pus s'empêcher de rire :

- Je rigolais. C'était juste pour vous embêter. Bon ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie avec vous mais je vais profiter encore un peu du soleil donc si vous me cherchez je suis dans le parc.

Harry se dirigea donc vers le parc mais en arrivant dans le hall il entendit des éclats de voix :

- Mr Malefoy ! Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas venu me voir avant ?

C'était Rogue qui parlait et à entendre le son de sa voix il avait l'air vraiment inquiet. Harry s'approcha discrètement d'eux.

- Professeur pourriez vous parlez moins fort, lui dit Drago agacé, je ne veux pas que tout Poudlard soit au courant !

- Bon suivez moi dans mon bureau.

Harry eu juste le temps de s'enfoncer dans un coin sombre avant que Drago, soutenu par Rogue, passe devant lui. Le blond avait une large blessure à la jambe et ses habits étaient en lambeaux. Harry, qui avait hérité des gènes de son père dans ce qui était de s'attirer des ennuis, ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir et suivi les deux sorciers après s'être jeté un sortilège de camouflage. Après de nombreux détours, il les vit entrer dans le bureau du professeur. Il approcha alors son oreille de la porte et sorti une oreille à rallonge qu'il portait toujours sur lui. La conversation repris à l'intérieur.

- Tenez mettez ça.

- Aoutch ! Ça fait mal !

- Oh je vous en prie Mr Malefoy ne faites pas la chochotte !Vous êtes à Serpentard pas à Poufsouffle !

- Merci monsieur, dit Drago sur un ton ironique

- Mais de rien, lui répondit Rogue sur le même ton puis sur un ton sec et froid : Bon trêve de bavardages inutiles, dites moi ce qui vous est arrivé.

- J'étais en mission pour Notre maître quand toute la bande des amis de Dumbledore est arrivée et ils ont commencé à attaquer. Ils nous ont pris par surprise et vu leur nombre j'ai préféré m'enfuir mais Lupin et son amie … Tonks je crois … ont réussi à bien m'amocher avant.

- Vous ont ils reconnus ?

- Bien sûr que non je portais mon masque, mais par contre Blaise s'est fait démasqué je crois.

- Bon très bien. Dite à Mr Zabini de venir me voir au plus vite.

- Oui, monsieur.

- Et faites attention à vous. Je ne voudrai pas annoncer à votre père que vous êtes mort pour le Seigneur des ténèbres.

- Mon père ne s'intéresse pas à moi, surtout depuis qu'il est à Azkaban. Mais je ferais quand même attention … pour ma mère. Au revoir, Professeur Rogue.

- Au revoir, Mr Malefoy.

Harry entendit Drago se diriger vers la porte et il se précipita derrière une statue même si son sortilège de camouflage faisait encore effet. Le blond passa donc devant lui sans le voir mais lui par contre le regarda et fut stupéfait de voir l'état du grand Drago Malefoy. Lui qui faisait toujours attention à son apparence, avait plutôt l'air à ce moment là d'un mort vivant. Déjà que sa peau était très blanche d'origine, elle était désormais presque grise et de grandes cernes soulignaient ses yeux de glace. La seule pointe de couleur était ses lèvres roses, presque rouge. Harry remarqua que ses cheveux blonds étaient défaits ce qui lui donnait un air sauvage. Le brun se secoua mentalement : Pourquoi avait il de telles pensées sur Malefoy ?

Dés que Drago fut hors de vue, Harry sortit de sa cachette. Alors comme ça Drago est devenu mangemort et Rogue est au courant ? Cela ne l'étonnait pas vraiment qu'il le sache étant donné qu'il était aussi mangemort, mais pourquoi n'en avait il pas informé Dumbledore ? Il décida donc d'aller en parler immédiatement à ce dernier. Arrivé devant son bureau, il prononça le mot de passe et frappa à la porte du bureau.

- Entrez, fit aussitôt la voix de Dumbledore.

- Bonjour Professeur, fit Harry une fois entré.

Il remarqua que celui-ci était penché sur un mystérieux objet. On aurait dit une amulette égyptienne, mais Harry n'eut pas le temps d'en voir plus car Dumbledore rangea l'amulette et releva la tête. Le pli soucieux qui barrait son front quelques secondes plus tôt disparu en voyant Harry.

- Oh bonjour Harry ! Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

- Je dois vous parler de quelque chose … d'assez important, répondit celui-ci en appuyant sur le dernier mot.

- Bien sûr je t'écoute. Vas y assiez toi, dit-il en lui désignant un fauteuil.

- Merci. Ce que j'ai à vous dire concerne Malefoy et Rogue.

- Oui continu.

- Je … J'ai … disons que j'ai surpris une conversation entre eux et je pense que c'est important.

Dumbledore eut un petit rire. Il savait pertinemment qu'Harry avait dû suivre Rogue et Drago pour entendre leur conversation.

- Vas y, je t'écoute.

- Voilà … en me dirigeant vers le hall j'ai entendu Rogue qui hurlait sur Malefoy pourêtre venu le voiravant. Ensuite comme Malefoy était blessé, ils sont allés dans son bureau et j'ai appris que Malefoy avait participé à une bataille contre l'Ordre du Phénix et donc qu'il était devenu mangemort.

Harry s'interrompit. Le directeur semblait plongé dans ses réflexions un air grave sur le visage.

- Tu en es vraiment sûr Harry ?

- Malheureusement, oui, Professeur. Est-ce que je peux vous posez une question ?

- Oui vas y.

- Avez vous réellement confiance en Rogue ? euh ...Enfin, ...je veux dire par rapport à Voldemort … ?

- Pourquoi veux-tu savoir cela Harry ?

- Je ne sais pas … Il ne vous a pas dit pour Malefoy et … disons que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment …

- J'ai confiance en lui Harry, moins qu'en toi mais oui j'ai confiance.

Harry jugea bon de ne pas poursuivre la conversation sur ce sujet. Il était déjà assez préoccupé sur le cas du nouveau mangemort et il se demandait bien pourquoi.

- Professeur ? Que comptez vous faire pour Malefoy ?

Après un moment de réflexion, le directeur lui répondit :

- Je vais avoir besoin de toi Harry.

- De moi ?

- Oui c'est pour une mission, que tu ne vas certainement pas apprécier mais je veux que ce soit toi qui l'accomplisse.

Harry quoique légèrement inquiet hocha pourtant la tête.

- Je veux que tu questionnes Drago pour savoir exactement pourquoi il a accepté de se soumettre au Mage Noir.

Harry ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Après quelques secondes, il retrouva l'usage de la parole.

- Mais … monsieur … vous savez bien qu'on est les pires ennemis de cette école ! Rogue peut très bien …

- Harry, l'interrompit Dumbledore. Je t'ai dit que je voulais que ça soit toi qui accomplisses cette mission.

- Mais … vous savez bien que jamais Drago ne voudra se confier à moi ! commença à s'emporter Harry.

-Tiens tu utilises son prénom … dit calmement le vieil homme.

Harry faillit répliquer mais il reprit la parole :

- Harry je ne te demanderai pas ça si je ne pensais pas que tu réussirais. Tu es le seul capable de tenir tête à Mr Malefoy.

Après un moment de réflexion intense, Harry reprit la parole en regardant le directeur droit dans les yeux :

- Comptez sur moi Professeur ! Mais si Malefoy réagit disons violement je ne garantit pas de pouvoir garder mon calme.

- Bien entendu, mais fait attention à toi Harry.

- Oui Professeur.

Sur ces mots, il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la grande salle. Il ne parla de sa mission ni à Ron ni à Hermione. Malefoy arriva en retard au dîner. Il s'était changé mais il boitait encore. Lorsqu'il s'assit à la table des Serpentard, il regarda dans la direction de celle des Gryffondors. Son regard croisa celui de Harry. "A nous deux Malefoy" pensa aussitôt celui ci.

Le soir dans le dortoir, Harry resta un moment les yeux grands ouverts à fixer le plafond. Il repensait sans arrêt à sa mission. Comment pourrait-il approcher Malefoy et lui parler ? Il ne voyait qu'un moyen : le provoquer. Mais maintenant c'était vraiment risqué car ce très cher Voldemort lui avait certainement appris quelques sortilèges de magie noire et Harry n'avait pas spécialement envie de servirde cobaye. Soudain le visage de Malefoy, les yeux cernés et la peau grise, revînt en mémoire à Harry. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il éprouvait un sentiment bizarre pour lui : de la Pitié.

Oui, lui, Harry Potter avait de la pitié pour son pire ennemi Drago Malefoy.

Une semaine passa et Harry tenta plus d'une fois d'approcher Malefoy entre deux cours ou au repas mais toujours sans succès. Crabbe, Goyle et Pansy ne semblaient jamais vouloir le quitter. Il remarqua que Drago allait de plus en plus mal. Sa peau était de plus en plus terne, ces cernes s'agrandissaient. Seuls ses yeux restaient toujours aussi brillants de haine chaque fois qu'ils croisaient ceux du survivant.

Harry de son coté n'allait pas vraiment mieux. Il se sentait rejeté par ses meilleurs amis. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui le rendait le plus triste. Non, il sentait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qu'il aimerait de tout son cœur et qui lui rendrait. Depuis son aventure avec Cho, il ne supportait plus les filles qui lui lançaient des regards langoureux dans l'espoir de sortir avec lui seulement parce qu'il était le "survivant". Il en venait même à se demander s'il ne préférait pas plutôt les garçons mais il balayait souvent ses pensées en imaginant le tête de Ron et Hermione si jamais un jour il leur disait :"Et vous savez quoi les amis ? Je suis bi !".

Cependant, l'occasion de parler à Malefoy se présenta un soir où en se promenant Harry arriva sans s'en rendre compte devant la salle de bain des préfets.

Drago venait d'en sortir. Ses cheveux encore mouillés tombaient de chaque côté de son visage et sa chemise était ouverte sur son torse blanc. Harry ne pût s'empêcher de penser qu'il était incroyablement sexy comme ça.

- Alors le petit Potty ne se balade plus avec sa sang-de-bourbe et son petit caniche de Weasley? lui lança méchamment le blond dés qu'il eût remarqué sa présence. Ah non c'est vrai ils préfèrent fricoter ensemble plutôt que de s'occuper de toi ajouta t-il encore plus acide.

- Et toi tu ne tepromènes plus avec tes deux affreux gorilles et de ton pitt-bull, lui répondit le brun mais sa voix ne portait trace d'animosité, juste une grande lassitude.

Drago fut légèrement décontenancé par le ton de Harry mais se reprit rapidement.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Potter ? Tu ne te sens pas bien … Trop fatigué de jouer les héros ?

- Non Malefoy je suis juste fatigué de ces disputes débiles. Aucun de nous n'acceptera jamais l'existence de l'autre, lui répondit-il sur le même ton fatigué. On ne se comprendra jamais, ajouta-t-il plus tristement.

Les deux adolescents s'affrontèrent du regard. Dans l'un on pouvait lire un mélange de haine et d'incompréhension et dans l'autre de la fatigue et une pointe de tristesse.

- En effet, je ne comprendrai jamais comment tu fais pour supporter cette ignoble sang-de-bourbe et ce traître à son sang de Weasley.

Harry, qui ne supportait pas qu'on insulte ses amis commença à s'énerver :

- Et moi je ne comprendrais jamais comment tu peux supporter, toi le grand Malefoy, d'être dirigé et même soumis à un monstre qui se prétend de sang pur alors que son père était moldu.

- Mais de quoi tu parles Potter ?

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle … Ne fais pas l'abruti.

En disant cela Harry effectua un léger mouvement de baguette en direction de l'avant bras de Drago. Sa manche se retroussa et on vit très nettement la marque des ténèbres ressortir sur la peau blanche du blond. Ce dernier la regarda puis leva les yeux vers Harry qui le fixait intensément. Celui-ci fit un pas dans sa direction et porta son attention sur l'avant bras du jeune mangemort. Après un moment le brun repris d'une voix légèrement ironique :

- Comment te laisse tu dominer par un sorcier que tu aurais injurié pour ses origines moldues s'il avait été dans cette école ? Comment toi qui fait tant attention à ton apparence l'a tu laissé souiller ta peau avec cette ignoble marque et souiller tes mains avec le sang qu'il t'a fait versé ?

En disant cela Harry effleura légèrement la peau de Drago à l'endroit où la marque l'avait noirci. Celui-ci tressaillit à ce contact et fis un bond en arrière. A son grand mécontentement les paroles de Harry l'avaient touché plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde Potter et t'avise pas de faire part à tous le monde de ta découverte ou tu auras à faire à moi !

Le brun, loin de se décontenancer devant la réaction brutale de son interlocuteur, esquissa un léger sourire.

- T'inquiète pas Malefoy ! Si j'avais voulu le raconter je l'aurais déjà fait depuis longtemps.

Leurs deux regards s'affrontèrent de nouveau : prunelles de glace contre prunelle vert menthe.

Chacun des deux cherchait à lire dans le regard de l'autre mais Harry détourna rapidement la tête. Drago reprit aussitôt son air supérieur et s'éloigna à grand pas.

De nombreuses questions tournaient et retournaient dans la tête du mangemort : Qu'était t-il arrivé à Harry pour qu'il change de comportement à ce point ? Comment était il au courant ? Pourquoi ses paroles l'avaient touchées à ce point ? Pourquoi sentait il encore maintenant le contact des doigts de Harry sur sa marque ? Et d'abord depuis quand l'appelait il Harry ? Enfin en pensée seulement mais quand même !

L'esprit du brun n'était pas plus tranquille. Il repensait sans cesse à ce qu'il avait dit à Drago. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Et d'abord pourquoi ne l'avait pas interrompu comme il le faisait d'habitude ? Pourquoi avait il sursauté quand il l'avait touché ? Certainement la surprise pensa t-il.

C'est sur ces pensées mouvementées que les deux jeunes hommes rejoignirent leur dortoir et se couchèrent pour s'endormir dans un sommeil qui ne leur apporta à aucun des deux le réconfort qu'ils souhaitaient.

Fin

xoxoxox

_Voili voilou ... c'est la fin du premier chapitre de "Révélations en Egypte" J'espère qu'il vous a plu même s'il sert principalement à planter le décor . Si c'est le cas j'espère ne pas trop vous faire patienter pour la suite._

_J'attend vos reviews avec impatience et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe mais je n'ai pas encore de bêta lecteur (rice) ._

_**Tristitia**_


End file.
